


A Get-Well Present from Hanji

by Saint_Faustus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, F/M, Femdom, First work - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Faustus/pseuds/Saint_Faustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Eren have mutual undisclosed feelings for one another. While Eren is confined to a bed because of his medical condition, Hanji seduces him and takes his innocence. (I'm not gonna lie, this is really awful and you shouldn't read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Get-Well Present from Hanji

**Author's Note:**

> Second fan fiction I've ever written, advice is welcome, please don't be rude.

Hanji woke up on the floor, naked and entangled in a series of bed sheets. She groaned, a headache coursing at her temples. Her insomnia had been horrible, and she felt feverish throughout the night. Rolling over, she pulled herself from the mass of cloth. She stood up and got dressed. Her research journals were strewn about the room, along with several of Levi's cravats which had been used as napkins. She picked one up and giggled.  
"It pisses him off so bad to have anything be dirty, especially one of his precious neckties!"  
She opened up the curtain, then swore as the light stung her eyes. She hadn't seen direct sunlight in several days. Squad Levi had been experimenting on Eren, and the constant changing in and out of Titan form was draining his adolescent body. Levi ordered that the boy be put on bed rest to prevent serious injuries from occurring. For this reason, Hanji had nothing better to go over the research she had already done. Ordinarily she would have at least gone for a walk outside, but she was too worried about Eren to engage in recreation or exercise. His condition was the reason she could not sleep. It was also the reason Levi's cravats were on her floor. That midget bastard wouldn't let her check on Eren herself, because of her "dangerous enthusiasm" and "worshipful fanaticism".  
"Fine," she thought.  
"He takes Eren away from me, I'll take his cravats away from him."  
She considered her recent possessive attitude about Eren. She had been slightly possessive of him ever since they met, but the feelings had done nothing except intensify with time. She had formed a crush on the cadet, despite her best efforts. She couldn't help but feel as though his gaze was penetrating her mind every time he looked at her. It was nerve-wracking and wonderful just to be around him. He was younger than she was, yet he carried himself with strength and maturity that even Hanji lacked. She supposed tragedy had been his tutor. He watched his mother die. He had been swallowed by a Titan. Soldiers of the Garrison Regiment had fired a cannon at him with the intent to kill. Levi had beaten him within an inch of his life. Everywhere he went, misfortune followed, but his brokenness only made him more beautiful to her.  
Despite his hardships, he still had a kind of innocence, one which was particularly relevant to Hanji. Yeager was entirely without skill when it came to flirting or romantic relationships. Something about that appealed to her. The rough, cavalier men of the Survey Corps did nothing for her in that way. Any thought of romance with one of them became a farce if she let it play out in her mind. Yeager was very different. Hanji had the impression that Eren, even if deflowered, would still be sweet and innocent. He would never be a rough man in that regard; too much of his aggressive energy went toward violent pursuits. It was ironic, but being a soldier seemed to make Eren a gentler and more compassionate person. In previous relationships, she had been called overly dominant and pushy. Other men were driven away by her playful ferocity and quirky behavior. She needed a more submissive partner. Eren was delicate and pretty compared to other males. His gentle features, his soft looking hair, his gorgeous blue-green eyes. Hanji shivered, speculating about how his lips tasted... A number of extremely naughty thoughts ran through her head.  
She looked in the mirror mounted on her wall. Her hair was greasy and her skin needed washing.  
"Perhaps I should bathe before I go to see him. It would be easier to get Levi's permission if I'm clean anyways..."

 

Hanji examined herself in the mirror, post-bathing. She certainly looked better, and it even felt better to be clean for a change.  
"I look nicer this way," she thought. Satisfied with her appearance she turned around. She picked up an empty notebook. It would be used for a different kind of research involving Eren. Hanji smiled. The young cadet wasn't feeling well, and she intended to find out exactly how she could make him feel better.

Eren woke to the sound of boots on the stone floor. Even though he was in poor condition, Levi still made him sleep in the dungeon. He pushed himself into an upright position. He hadn't been outside in three days, and no one had come to see him, except Levi. He was mostly recovered from over exerting himself. Now, he was just miserable to be stuck in a bed underground. It wasn't very fun, not did it achieve much towards killing Titans.  
"At least they haven't handed me to the government yet. Better to be imprisoned by the Scout Regiment than to be put to death by the Military Police."  
Levi walked into the room with a torch.  
"Oi. Brat. Wake up."  
Levi pset the torch in a wall sconce.  
"Do you think you can handle company? Titan-lover is begging to see you."  
Eren nodded. He felt sore and lightheaded, but not actually ill. He could tolerate Hanji. Despite her strange personality, the two of them had a mutual understanding of one another. He was more comfortable around her than anyone else, even when she annoyed him.  
Levi studied Eren's face.  
"Alright. If she tries to pull out your teeth, scream loudly."  
Levi took his torch and left. It was not long before Eren heard another set of footsteps. Hanji came in holding an oil lamp. It wasn't very bright, but he could see her smiling as she drew closer. She set the lamp on his nightstand and removed her boots and jacket. She sat on the foot of the bed.  
"How do you feel, Eren?"  
Something in her voice was soft and calming, unlike how it usually sounded. The energy typical of her speech was replaced by a firm, silken tone.  
"I'm okay," he said. "I don't like being trapped down here. I want to go outside. I can't kill Titans sitting in this wine cellar."  
Hanji made an amused expression. Eren's eyes narrowed.  
"Is it funny that I am stuck in a dungeon?"  
Hanji leaned forward and grabbed his hands.  
"No, Eren! You are just such a determined person. Always thinking about work."  
She played with his fingers as she spoke.  
"I think Captain Levi and you must have a lot in common, even though he is so cruel to you. You both truly care about humanity."  
Her eyes were startlingly large. For a reason he could not explain, Eren felt his face turn red. Hanji moved closer to him until their legs began to intertwine.  
"I think we all care about humanity here. Captain Levi and I just care very little about ourselves by comparison."  
He stumbled through his reply. He was distracted by Hanji tracing the lines in his palms.  
"I care about you, Eren."  
Her smile was replaced by a very serious but not quite solemn expression. She looked down and inhaled, then returned her gaze to him.  
"Eren," she said.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think I am pretty?"  
The reality of the situation fully occurred to him. He had never had anyone express those kinds of feelings to him. It was uncharted territory for him.  
"Yes. You're beautiful, Hanji."  
He was a little shocked by his rapid answer. It came naturally, as though it was something he had been wanting to say already. He had never put much thought to it, but he did find her very attractive. Not only physically, but in the way she treated him. When he spoke with her, they were equals.  
Hanji moved her hands up his arms, grasping his shoulder with one and putting the other on his chest. She leaned forward onto her knees until her forehead touched his. Hanji smiled again.  
After a few seconds, Eren decided to place his hands on Hanji's hips. She was straddling him now. Even if he wanted to escape, he couldn't.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone, Eren?"  
His heart began to race.  
"No."  
Their noses brushed as they nuzzled each other's faces.  
"Do you want to kiss me?"  
He nodded. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing too quickly to speak.  
Hanji tilted her neck and pressed her lips against his. She placed her hands around the sides of his face and the nape of his neck, cradling his head. They slid into a lying position, fully engaged in the kiss.  
Eren spread his lips, pressing his mouth harder against Hanji's. She opened her own mouth in response. Their tongues met in the middle, stroking lightly at one another. Hanji felt Eren's hands grasp tentatively at her sides, then, with more confidence, wrap around her waist. His fingers massaged the small of her back unconsciously. She let her knees slide out from under her, to rest her weight on Eren. The entirety of her frame was now pressed against him. She broke away from the kiss and leaned into his hips. The boy shivered as her groin enveloped his. He cried out involuntarily.  
"H-Hanji!"  
Hanji's heart rate increased further at the sound of her name.  
"Eren," she murmured. "Eren." She ran a hand through his hair, gently squeezing his scalp. She kissed him again on the lips, letting their tongues meet, before she planted a trail of kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. She kissed and sucked at his neck right below where his jaw met his ear. A series of gasps issued forth from the boy's mouth. Hanji rocked her hips back and forth on him and kissed his neck more aggressively. She began to kiss his ear, and then switched to the other side of his neck.  
"Oh, Hanji," he sighed. As her body moved his hands slipped down onto her buttocks. Alarmed, he attempted to replace his hands where they had been, but Hanji held his hand firm where it was.  
"It's okay, Eren," she whispered. "I like that. You can touch me there."  
She took one of his hands and guided it to her breasts.  
"You can touch me here, too. You can touch me anywhere you like. My body is yours to use as you want."  
"O-Okay," he stuttered. Hanji guided his hand to massage her breast through the fabric of her shirt. She felt her arousal grow stronger. Sitting up, she stripped off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She slid her pants off and removed her undergarments.  
"Eren, you should take your clothing off, too."  
She helped the shaking cadet out of his nightclothes, and she pulled the blanket up over them both. Hanji lifted her hips until her breasts were hanging over Eren's face. She guided one to his lips. He kissed softly at her flesh, gradually increasing in speed and pressure. He licked at her nipples, taking in the flavor of her skin. Hanji laid on her back and pulled the boy on top of her, shoving his head upon her breasts and holding him there. He obediently sucked at her bosom. They both moaned at the newfound pleasure. She eventually released her grip on him, only to drown him in a long and passionate kiss.  
"I want you to take me now," she gasped. She could hardly draw in enough air to speak.  
Eren lifted himself over her. She reached down and helped him guide his member into her opening. Hanji cried out in ecstasy as he entered her, her cheeks flushing and her eyes dilating. Eren shivered at the warmth and pressure of her cavity. He could barely move at first. He tried to slide himself further in, holding onto her shoulders for support. They moved into each other until the lips of her vulva met the base of his shaft. The growing moisture of Hanji's arousal made it easier for the pair to move back and forth. As they gained speed, they began to kiss, pressing their mouths fiercely together, alternating between aggressive applications of pressure and tender, loving brushes of their lips. They stroked one another's faces as their lovemaking reached a fever pitch. Hanji had one last desire she wanted Eren to fulfill.  
"Eren, you have to pull out of me."  
The boy slowed his thrusts into his partner, until they ceased and he withdrew himself. Hanji wrapped her hand around him, massaging the tender flesh and helping Eren maintain his erection. She kissed him on the forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Eren, I want you to do something."  
"I'll do anything for you, Hanji."  
Their shared passion had helped him to realize the extent of his true feelings.  
Hanji took a deep breath.  
"It's kind of kinky, but I want you to fuck my face. I want you to be rough with me and force me. That kind of thing really turns me on." Hanji wasn't sure what compelled her to say it. Perhaps it was simply a way of teasing her submissive partner. Perhaps she wanted to give him something that he wouldn't ask for himself. The only thing that was certain was that thinking about it aroused her. She wanted it very badly.  
Eren was taken aback by the request, but he decided to do it anyways. It wasn't the kind of thing he would have chosen to do, but if it was what Hanji wanted, he was okay with it.  
"I can do that... Let's take it slow at first though, okay? I need you to take the lead, since I haven't done anything like this before."  
"Of course." Hanji smiled. She sat up and kissed her young lover on the lips. She kneeled by the side of the bed.  
"I'm ready for you, darling."  
She licked her lips for emphasis. Eren stepped down in front of her. Hanji wasted no time in pulling him closer and taking him into her mouth. Her full lips parted around him, clinging to him as they slid up and down on his shaft. She caressed him with her tongue inside her mouth, savoring him and teasing his opening. He placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair, groaning with pleasure. She made eye contact with him, her dark irises gleaming in the lamp light as he made love to her mouth. She wrapped a few fingers around the base of his shaft. She pulled away her lips with a wet popping sound and licked his whole length. She sucked on the head and pulled her lips over it again with the same wet pop. She ran her closed hand over his member, pumping him vigorously. When his breath began to draw short she removed her hand and returned to sucking his cock.  
"Oh, Hanji, I love you so much."  
She smiled inwardly, and increased the pressure of her lips. He grasped her head firmly with her hands and and began pumping himself into her mouth. He picked up speed until he was moving her head and his hips at together, humping her face. Hanji could barely breathe with the speed of the thrusts into her mouth. She relished in the sensation of helplessness as her younger lover took advantage of her body. She squealed and moaned, genuinely enjoying the taste of his member and the rough treatment she was being given. Eren held her head down as he increased speed. He came into her mouth and filled her throat with his seed. It spilled from the corners of her lips and ran down her chin. Hanji smiled.  
Eren was overwhelmed by the force of his own orgasm. He leaned on Hanji's shoulders to keep from falling down. Their lips met as Hanji stood up. He licked face and neck clean and kissed her gently, helping her to swallow the fluid in her mouth. He pushed her onto the bed. They lay there, kissing, barely breathing. Both of them were exhausted.  
Eren broke away from their last, slow kiss and turned onto his side. Hanji laid down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She held tight to Eren. He was a precious treasure she would not lose. He was a rare and beautiful creature who needed her protection. Eren clutched at Hanji's arms around his stomach and his chest. She was an unexpected savior. She taught him to feel things he did not know existed. She was his newfound refuge. She would never let him go. He would never let her go.


End file.
